


Feline Features (UkaTake)

by coolballsamirite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Haikyuu Rarepair Weekend, Horny Teenagers, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, UkaTake Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolballsamirite/pseuds/coolballsamirite
Summary: Takeda has mysteriously grown a pair of cat ears and a matching tail, and Ukai struggles to control himself.contains smut
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	Feline Features (UkaTake)

**Author's Note:**

> h,,,e,,,,,l,p,,
> 
> ive descended from this mortal body and am now a low level scrub working for a hairdressing salon in hell
> 
> it's not really edited, so there's probably mistakes galore and spelling errors etc, just don't mention it
> 
> EDIT: updated so now all the mistakes are gone

Recently, Takeda has sprouted a set of cat ears and a tail. How this happened is a mystery to everyone on the Karasuno team - even Ukai has no idea, and he prides himself on knowing all the comings and goings of the people in his team and on the court.

Life goes on - it always does. But slowly, like a worm digging into the ground, Ukai's thoughts began to spiral. It started out pretty tame. The first few days in, he remarked that Takeda looked - dare he say it - cute with pointed black cat ears sitting atop his head, and damn him if that sleek black tail wasn't just the definition of adorable. These thoughts were fine, they weren't anything strange. He was sure the rest of the team was thinking the same thing. Anybody with cat ears and a tail would look adorable, and it just so happened that Takeda Ittetsu was also very, very small and so, made it cuter. It was all fine.

Then Takeda had shown them all his claws. Ukai remembers how he'd looked down at them, remarking that 'those look sharp' while his head was spinning and spinning out of control. He had shoved the thoughts away and out of sight - Takeda was still Takeda, and it could only get messy from there. He was fine. Everything would be fine if he could just stop fucking imagining those claws running down his back as he--

Two days ago (Ukai knows, he's been counting, bless him), Takeda came in looking substantially embarrassed, with pointed teeth and whiskers twitching from undoubtedly rounder cheeks. Ukai had excused himself to the bathroom.

He's been doing that a lot lately, actually.

Ukai refuses to let his mind wander during his times alone in one of the gym's bathroom stalls, cursing himself for acting more like a hormone-raging teenage boy than an adult with an actual life. He tries - he swears it - to keep his dangerous thoughts at bay, to stop himself from thinking of silky furred ears and embarrassed blushes; but it always gets to him in the end, thoughts flitting by of Takeda doing this for him, Takeda being the one to touch him like this.

Ukai groans and slams his head against the door of the bathroom stall, muttering vague things to himself along the lines of 'stupid Takeda and his stupid something-or-other'. It has to be his fault, somehow.

"Coach Ukai?" A lilting voice calls throughout the bathroom. Ukai curses quietly to himself as he recognises exactly who it is— Takeda.

"I heard a noise, are you alright?" Takeda knocks on the stall door, knuckles rapping once before his hand falls to his side again. Ukai can practically hear how his ears flick with curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ukai says gruffly, hastily wiping away the mess he made with a tissue. Takeda doesn't seem pleased with that answer, Ukai an almost taste it.

"You've been in there a while, you know," Takeda pushes, his feet shuffling from outside the door, "are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Specs!" Ukai grinds out, finishing up and chucking the dirty tissue into the toilet. He flushes it and opens the door, immediately being met with a blushing Takeda. He takes in how his tail is wrapped around his lower half, ears pushed back and flattened on his head, and that damn blush on his face. Ukai remarks (in his head, of course) that he looks incredibly... enticing, before firmly throwing those thoughts out of his head.

"O-oh." Takeda says quietly. He's meek, staring at his feet and playing with his fingers. His tail flicks against his rumpled clothes and he tracks the movement with sharp eyes.

"Are you okay, Specs?" Ukai asks, albeit a little tauntingly. Takeda can barely meet his eyes as he mumbles out a small 'not really'. Ukai lifts a brow, leaning against the framework of the cubicle he was just in. He tries not to think about what, exactly, he was doing in there before.

"Are you gonna tell me what's up or are we gonna go back to the team?" Ukai asks, a little harsher than he'd originally intended for it to come out. He almost apologises for his bitter tone - almost - before realising that it would be very un-Ukai-ish and Takeda would definitely know that something's up, then.

"U-Uh, you see, Ukai~Kun, I was- uhm," Takeda stutters. Ukai can see how his eyes are watering with what he assumes is embarrassment, and desperately wants to wipe away the tears threatening to fall; another very un-Ukai-ish thing to do. "I was hoping I could, maybe, uhm, talk... with you... for a while."

Ukai fights against his bubble of laughter, and loses, chuckling a little at Takeda's bravery - or lack thereof. Takeda looks up at him with angry eyes.

"I get that you might not want to talk to me, but you don't have to be mean about it!" Takeda yells, his tears falling down his face, now. Ukai's face drops, concern on his features as he grips Takeda's face.

"Hey, hey," He murmurs, "don't cry now, it's not like I don't want to talk to you." Ukai tries to amend, smoothing the pads of his thumbs over Takeda's cheekbones, wiping away whatever tears met him. Takeda sniffles, eyes squeezed shut.

"I wasn't laughing because I don't want to talk to you, okay?" Ukai says soothingly. He presses his temple against Takeda's and yeah, maybe he's becoming soft, and this whole cat thing is definitely rubbing off on him, but who cares? It's only the two of them.

"O-okay." Takeda mumbles, his voice shaky. When he finally opens his eyes again, Ukai is met head on with how much he likes this man. How much he wants to stay like this forever and never let go. But Takeda wouldn't like that, so he leans back— he just can't bring himself to drop his hand back down from his face, though. Not yet.

Takeda leans his head into Ukai's palm, nuzzling towards it like an attention-starved cat; which Ukai supposes he is. He carries on stroking his thumb over Takeda's face, his own face reddening as Takeda begins to purr and shuffle closer to him until he's cuddling into his chest, Ukai's hand in his hair.

Takeda's ears are flat against his head and twitch every now and again, his tail now lax and swaying behind him. Ukai tries to resist - he really does - the urge to pet him, but, really now, it's like putting a toddler in front of the fluffiest bunny to ever exist and expecting it not to try and squeeze it to death. There's just no way he can stop himself. He slowly scratches Takeda's scalp with his hand, making his oh-so-subtle way towards his ears. Takeda tenses when Ukai's fingers brush the base of a now-upright ear. Ukai retracts his hand away from it for the moment, the last thing he wants being Takeda shying away from him. He waits until Takeda relaxes to move again.

Neither of them say anything. The only sound in the room is the soft purring coming from Takeda, bouncing off the walls like an elastic band. He steadily moves his hands towards his ears again, scratching behind them lightly. Takeda again tenses, his tail taut before he eases up, his purring littered with tiny mewls. Ukai's face heats at the noises he's making, making sure to keep his hips as far away from Takeda as he can with the two of them pressed flush together. It's almost impossible, but Takeda doesn't seem to notice what's going on in Ukai's pants, so its fine. For now, at least.

Things carry on without them talking for a while, Ukai gently scratching Takeda's ears and Takeda purring - sometimes almost whining - in response. Ukai hates that his eyes catch on Takeda's tail, gently swaying from side to side behind him, and how he immediately wants to see what kind of reaction Takeda would have if he could just reach out and touch it—

"Ukai?" Takeda pipes up mildly, turning his head upwards so he can meet Ukai's eyes. Ukai doesn't even try to hide the redness of his face and just keeps petting him, raising a brow in question.

"Your hand's on my... uh..." Takeda trails off, his eyes shifting away and breaking contact. Ukai furrows his brow- his hand's on... oh, his hand's on Takeda's ass. He smiles faintly and gives it a squeeze.

"Ukai!" Takeda squeaks, shoving himself closer to Ukai's chest and gripping his shirt in his fists. He laughed quietly, his chest making Takeda's head bounce up and down.

"What?" Ukai asks as if nothing's wrong, "Don't you like it?"

Takeda visibly shudders in his hold, a tiny little whimper leaving him. Ukai hates that it does things to him. Things he'd hate for Takeda to find out. He focuses on petting Takeda's ears again, sliding his hand up and down the silky fur and scratching at the base of them. Takeda practically moans when Ukai touches just in front of them, running his fingers through inky black fur. They both freeze.

"Oh, you like that, huh?" Ukai breaks the silence, scraping his nails over the same spot. Takeda bats his hand away, his face flaring red.

"This isn't what I meant by wanting to talk to you!" Takeda complains, a huff of annoyance leaving him. Ukai has known Takeda for some time, and therefore knows when he's simply deflecting confrontation. This is clearly one of those times, but, surely, there's no harm in seeing where the conversation actually goes, right?

"What did you want to talk about?" Ukai untangles his fingers from Takeda's hair holding him at an arm's length away.

"Well, I, uhm... you see..." Takeda fumbles over his words, his tail practically between his legs. "I've been wanting to tell you for a while now, but, um..."

Ukai tips his head forwards in a sort of 'go on' motion.

"I r-really like you, Ukai~Kun, and, uh," Takeda barely manages to get his words out and Ukai can see how red his face is and how his eyes are watering again, "would you like to... would you like to go out with me? Maybe?"

Before Ukai can even think of changing his mind - why would he? - he's already blurting out his words.

"Yes." He says in a half-hushed voice, tilting Takeda's head upwards to kiss him quickly. "Of course."

Takeda beams at him, tail swishing behind him and ears pointed upright. Ukai smiles faintly and runs a hand down his back, kissing his nose as his spine arches to his touch.

"Come to my place after practice?" Ukai rumbles against Takeda's neck as he leans down to kiss it. With a tiny whine, Takeda nods.

"Looking forward to it, Ukai~Kun."

♤

Practise goes on for far too long, in Ukai's opinion. Things always seem to take far too long when he's excited for something, but Ukai is rarely ever excited for things, anyway. This, though, this is different to 'most things' in ways that he doesn't think he'll ever feel like explaining.

It finally finishes, though, and the bell chimes 5pm. 

It takes the better part of ten minutes (Ukai knows because he's been checking the clock every two seconds) before all the boys are changed and gone, aside from Asahi and Nishinoya who are left to clean up the equipment. Ukai and Takeda leave together with Ukai standing a little closer than he normally would to the black-haired (furred?) beauty he now gets to call his own.

"You're mine now, aren't you?" Ukai breaks the silence between them with a question more forward than Kageyama has ever been. Takeda laughs a little and playfully bashes into him.

"Only if you'll be mine, too," He says, softly, Ukai realises. He'd expected a lighter tone- one filled with the bubbling laughter Takeda had expressed before, full to bursting with his rowdy spirit and amused eyes. It takes him a moment to respond.

"Of course, Sensei."

Takeda falls silent, a thick layer of tension cutting between them. It takes Ukai a moment to register the heavy quiet that's fallen over them, a buzz ringing in his ears. He looks to Takeda to see him staring at his feet. Did he say something wrong? Did he do something? Why did Takeda go so quiet all of a sudden?

They walk in silence all the way to Ukai's car. Ukai contemplates every single thing he's done and said to Takeda in the last ten minutes or so, turning over every word like rocks and inspecting every action like some crazed scientist. He found nothing.

It was silent in the car until they were halfway to Ukai's house.

"Please don't call me sensei anymore!" Takeda finally blurts out, his voice louder than it should've been and almost making Ukai swerve off the road. His hands clench into fists in the material of his tracksuit bottoms, his head facing down.

"Takeda I--"

"I don't like feeling as if we're two completely different people! I can already tell- I can- you- I'm always just gonna be your sensei, and you'll always be like a student!" Takeda's crying now, and Ukai just sits there dumbly.

"I want us to be Ittetsu and Keishin, not Ukai~Kun and Takeda~Sensei." He says all too quietly, finally turning to Ukai with fire smoldering in those beautiful brown eyes. Ukai accepts the promise in those eyes, the offer he's just laid out for him, and stares right back.

"Is Specs still on the table?" Ukai asks with a smirk, which quickly turns into a grin as Takeda smiles one of his broad, joyful smiles at him and lets out a barrel-chested laugh.

Ukai goes back to focusing on the road - surprising himself when he realises he's been driving autopilot while he listened to Takeda - and busies himself with not crashing the car. A comfortable blanket of silence falls over them, a silence that's welcomed while they simply let themselves enjoy being near each other. It was different, somehow, from the days when Ukai would drive Takeda home in silence. Different, even, from when they'd just sit near each other, unspeaking and still happy. Different, for reasons neither of them really understood.

They get to Ukai's house eventually, Ukai complaining that if Takeda had 'just let me go cut this damn slow poke off!' then they would've been there five minutes earlier. Takeda just sighs at him and ushers him in through the door, reminding him to actually take his keys out of the lock before shutting it.

Takeda looks around the place, a little startled at how clean it actually is. Not that he was expecting it to be messy or dirty or anything, but Ukai doesn't tend to be the tidiest. He shuffles out of his shoes and slots them neatly next to Ukai's, shifting his eyes from the house around him to the coach's face.

Takeda can feel his ears flicking, twitching, listening for the sounds of the house whirring (and Ukai breathing-- mostly Ukai breathing). His tail swishes behind him, drawing lazy circles in the air. Ukai just smiles awkwardly at him with a hand on his neck.

"My room?" He offers, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Takeda happily nods and follows him up a flight of stairs to a decently sized bedroom. He takes in the TV in the centre, the cans of beer littering the floor and the bed covered in sheets of loose paper and immediately knows that Ukai's been analysing everything about the karasuno team for the upcoming match against Aoba Johsai. He smiles to himself at the well-loved room and meets Ukai's eyes again. He's practically wincing as he hops from one foot to another.

"I was meant to clean up, but I didn't know you were coming," He manages, his hands flying in front of him and swishing through the air. Takeda again smiles.

"That's alright. We can always just go to the living room?" He suggests, reaching a nervous hand out for Ukai to take. A massive weight lifts off his chest as Ukai entwines their fingers, only to be replaced when he drags him off in the opposite direction of said living room.

"Ukai, where--"

He's ushered into a room before he can finish his sentence. It's smaller and far cleaner than Ukai's one, and he assumes it's for guests and such. There's a window on the far wall with a queen sized bed shoved into the corner. The floor is empty of bits and Bob's (unlike Ukai's room), and a proud looking wardrobe stands on the back wall. He takes it all in in a couple of seconds before his gaze again lands on Ukai's face. The coach is grinning at him from ear to ear, seemingly proud of his solution to their room problem. It's contagious, and Takeda can't help but return it.

"I hardly ever use this room," Ukai gestures to the neatness of the place, "but the rest of the house is a mess right now, so..."

Takeda stands on his tippy toes and kisses Ukai on the lips, grinning like a child that had just persuaded their mum to buy them sweets.

"It's perfect." He says softly and before Ukai can even react, he's off to go and sit on the bed, bouncing up and down on his butt. 

"It's comfy." He remarks. Takeda brings his legs up so that they're criss-crossed and waits for Ukai to stop staring at him and actually talk. He's blushing a wildfire and Takeda has to physically stop himself from bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Drinks?" Ukai asks, his voice a little higher pitched than normal, and he can tell his throat is dry. Takeda nods.

"Please."

Ukai leaves without so much as a 'be right back' or even a nod of confirmation, just strides out of the door looking very, very flustered. Takeda can't help but giggle to himself at Ukai's awkwardness. It's never usually like this- they usually make plenty of conversation, but seeing Ukai fumbling over his words is somewhat refreshing to Takeda. 

His thoughts are cut short by an unexpected hotness seeping into his face. He frowns and looks in the mirror on the wardrobe. His face isn't red, though, so he must be okay, and he brushes it off despite how his heart is racing just a little faster than normal. He blames it on Ukai, and moves on.

But he can't move on. There's an overwhelming feeling of warmth washing down his neck, trailing down his arms and back, electrifying his spine. It makes him sit a little stiffer, breathe a little faster, shuffle his feet around on the floor. He clears his throat as if that might help, but finds that his mouth is arid and scratchy.

His pants feel tighter, and that's when he knows that something is definitely up. Ukai would never drug him - how could he? he hadn't even given him a drink yet - and he doesn't remember taking anything from anyone earlier today... Except Noya when he came in with muffins, but that was during morning practise. It would've already taken affect earlier, and Nishinoya wasn't one to drug people, either.

"I've got drinks!"

Ukai comes in through the door with two beer bottles in hand, and Taeda quickly stuffs both of his palms between his thighs. He did not need Ukai seeing him like this.

"Hey, something wrong?" He asks, setting the bottles down on the floor and kneeling in front of Takeda. Takeda shakes his head silently, his face burning up- everything burning up. Ukai places a hand on his knee, and he almost fucking moans from the touch. Someone must have given him a very, very strong aphrodisiac.

"Takeda." Ukai says firmly, and Takeda finally meets his eyes. Ukai scans his face, taking in the blown out pupils and red cheeks, the flattened ears and lashing tail, and knows what's up immediately. Takeda can see it on his face, denial already on the tip of his tongue.

"You're in heat."

"No I'm n— excuse me?" Takeda cuts himself off, brows furrowing together. Ukai rubs his hand over Takeda's knee and he has to clench his teeth to stop from hissing because what the fuck, that felt good.

"Heat," Ukai says, as if it's perfectly obvious, "cats go into heat when they want to mate."

Takeda's face reddens further, and he would've buried his head in his hands if he'd not been disguising a certain problem that had gotten a million times worse since Ukai had walked into the room.

"Cats usually get very vocal when they're in heat, you know," Ukai taunts, running his hand up the length of Takeda's thigh. Takeda stares at him, the inside of his cheek becoming red and raw with how much he was chewing on it to stop any less-than-normal noises leaving him. He can't decide if he wants to cover his mouth or cover his pants and Ukai is making it terribly hard to make decisions right now.

"K- Keishin-" Takeda stutters, Ukai's hand rubbing circles on his thigh and he has to stifle his gasp because, surely, its embarrassing for such a small touch to feel so good. 

"Keishin, stop," He gasps. This is unfair. Ukai's only doing this because he's in heat - whatever that means - and somehow, that means its cheating. Ukai stills his hand, but doesn't take it away.

"Is that really what you want, Ittetsu?" He says, his voice hushed and deep. Takeda gulps, every nerve and muscle in his body aching to say 'no, it isn't' but he can't because Ukai doesn't mean what he's doing. He probably feels some sort of obligation to help him because of his... situation, and that's not fair on either of them.

"I need to hear a yes or a no from you. Do you want this?" Ukai croons, tapping his fingers against his thigh. Takeda stiffens again, a muffled squeak leaving him.

"Yes."

The word is out of his mouth and flitting between them before he can stop himself. His tail goes rigid behind him, ears flat on either side of his head.

"Come here," Ukai commands, voice low and rumbling. Takeda gulps and slides off the bed, standing in front of Ukai who's turned around by now. He wrings his hands together, tail nervously curling around him, every bone in his body completely rigid to stop himself from lunging at the the coach and practically devouring him.

It doesn't work.

Before Ukai can even reach his hands out, Takeda is springing onto him, ripping off his clothes and chucking them elsewhere. His shirt is the first thing to go, torn down the middle by needle-like claws with a small complaint of 'hey, that's new!' before Ukai is silenced by a searing kiss. Takeda's moaning into it, and then he's grinding down onto Ukai's lap and somehow still trying to get his pants off.

"Take them off! Off!" Takeda practically yells, tugging at the belt loops. Ukai lifts his hips up and shimmies out of them, throwing his hands up in mock surrender immediately after he finishes. Takeda ignores him and gets back to capturing his mouth, gripping his face in his hands as he crushes their bodies together. Ukai pulls at his shirt, sliding it off his tiny body with only a moment to admire the view before he's once again being kissed. There's tongue and teeth and the vague feeling of drool on his chin, but it's perfect and wonderful and full of heat and love. He almost can't stand it.

"It- Ittetsu," Ukai pants, out of breath. Takeda pulls back, breathing just as heavily, but it doesn't seem to bother him as he rips his belt off and frantically pulls down his jeans. Ukai can't help but whistle at the wet stain on Takeda's boxers, reaching forwards to thumb over it. Takeda falls forwards and moans onto Ukai's neck, and then he's cumming in less than two seconds, weakly bucking his hips forward. Ukai doesn't have enough time to register it because Takeda's moving again, clawing at both of their boxers until he steps in to help get them off. 

Takeda immediately grabs Ukai's hand and shoves two fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them until he finally decides - about ten seconds in - that sure, they're lubed enough, and guides them to his hole. Ukai just stares at him for a moment before pulling his hand away, afraid of hurting his frantic boyfriend.

"Keishin, please!" Takeda cries, reaching for Ukai's hand again. Ukai keeps it firmly out of reach of his little arms.

"Slow down! You'll hurt yourself if you're not careful." Ukai warns him, fixing him with a pointed stare. Takeda huffs before settling himself, sitting in Ukai's lap like a stroppy toddler.

"Open up." Ukai says, pointing his two middle fingers towards Takeda's mouth. He hastily does as he says, even leaning forwards a bit until the fingers meet him. He closes his lips around them and repeats what he did before, Ukai's fingers pressing against his tongue. He wants to get them out almost as soon as they're in and reaches for Ukai's wrist. His hand is quickly smacked away.

"Not yet. Be patient."

Takeda whines, restless on Ukai's lap. He wiggles his hips, softly groaning at the friction it earns him. Ukai huffs a laugh and finally takes his fingers out of Takeda's mouth, grinning as his partner whines in anticipation. He circles his fingers around the ring of muscle at Takeda's entrance before dipping a finger in to the second knuckle. Takeda looks about ready to cum at just that - and Ukai is fairly sure he does - but he pushes in to the last knuckle anyway. Takeda is shaking on his lap, moaning and breathing raggedly- Ukai's sure this isn't normal, but then again, Takeda is halfway between cat and man at this point. Does that make this illegal? Is this beastiality? Ukai saves those thoughts for later.

He slides another finger in, curling and twisting them until he hits a spot that has Takeda arching away from him in pure bliss. Takeda's fairly sure he's screaming at this point, yelling pleas of 'please, Keishin' and 'I need it' without even really realising. It all feels so good- too good. He can only claw onto Ukai's back as he's stretched out, panting and moaning with a hoarse voice.

"K-Keishin-" He whimpers, thrusting his hips backwards into Ukai's fingers. He falls forwards again, cumming with a loud cry which he stifles by biting Ukai's neck. Ukai just groans, his other hand dragging up and down Takeda's curved back. He pumps his fingers a few more times, scissoring them apart before taking them out. Takeda hadn't even noticed it happening but somehow, Ukai has a condom in his hand and rolls it onto his dick.

"'M gonna go in now, 'kay?" He warns, lining himself up. Takeda whines and tries to push his hips down to get him in faster, stronger, harder. Ukai chuckles as he pushes in, as slowly as he can without Takeda forcing himself down. He braces both hands on Takeda's hips, slowing him so he doesn't hurt himself.

"Keishin, please-" Takeda begs, trying to seat himself on Ukai's dick without even adjusting to him. This whole 'heat' thing was really getting to him.

"Fine- fine. But if you get hurt," Ukai fixes Takeda with a firm look, before it softens and he gives in, "just don't complain too much tomorrow."

Takeda throws him a lazy grin before prying Ukai's reluctant hands off his waist. He bites his bottom lip into his mouth and sinks all the way down onto Ukai's cock, a strangled 'hng!' leaving him as he realises that - Ukai was right - it's far too much for him. He throws the back of his wrist over his mouth, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as the pain seta in through the cloud of lust over his mind, like little droplets of ice cold rain on his skin.

"Baby, look at me."

Takeda can faintly hear Ukai calling for him, but doesn't register it as he tries his hardest to not pull himself off and cry like a babe until Ukai sings him to sleep. He grips at Ukai's back to try and distract himself, claws digging into soft flesh. A hand grabs his chin.

"Ittetsu."

He can faintly hear Ukai speaking, meeting his eyes with tears falling down his face.

"Ittetsu, darling, you're doing so good," Ukai mumbles, leaning forwards to kiss him. Takeda melts, falling towards him as their lips collide in a slow, wonderful kiss. He quietly makes a note that, yes, he definitely likes Ukai calling him darling, despite how out of character it is for him. Ukai only breaks the kiss to utter praises against his lips.

"So, so good for me, only for me," He murmurs against his skin, trailing little butterfly kisses down his cheek and jaw, then his neck and shoulder. Takeda whines, experimentally moving his hips again. He finds that it's not as bad anymore, and the reality of the situation finally sets in— that's Keishin's dick in him. For some bizarre reason, that thought makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He grabs Ukai's wrist and places his hand against his stomach, crying out at how he can feel the warmth of his palm through the layer of skin.

"Y-You're inside me-" He says breathlessly, moving his hips up again, Ukai looks nothing short of dumbfounded, "can- can you feel it?"

"Don't say such weird things, 'Tetsu," Ukai complains, but he keeps his hand there anyway, a surprised look crossing his face when he feels a bump. It shifts under his hand when Takeda moves up and down, and he can feel it in his dick. It takes all he has not to just thrust upwards into the heat surrounding him, to completely ruin Takeda until he's panting, coated in sweat on his floor and utterly wrecked. Ukai doesn't realise he's been muttering his thoughts aloud until Takeda responds to them.

"I- I would like that-" He gasps out, rolling his hips upwards and collapsing onto Ukai's chest with his tail swinging happily. Ukai has a sneaking suspicion that Takeda likes laying on his chest or something similar; he's fallen forwards a lot in the last fifteen minutes. He watches his face twist and relax as he cums for what could've been the third time tonight, spilling onto his stomach and chest with a cry.

"P-Please?" Takeda asks him - politely, too - as he looks up from his chest, ears lowered, and Ukai physically has to stop himself from spontaneously combusting right then and there. He picks Takeda up from his waist, his cock still buried deep inside him, and lays him down on the bed, ass up and face down.

"This okay?" He asks gruffly, threading a hand through his hair and pushing downwards towards the mattress. He narrowly misses Takeda's ears with his fingertips. Takeda thrusts his hips back in response, making Ukai groan in pleasure.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you, 'Tetsu." He warns. Takeda again pushes back against him, clearly growing impatient as his tail swipes against Ukai's face. Ukai almost sighs, but thinks better of it. He slowly drags his hips backwards, his other hand still braced on Takeda's stomach, muffling a groan by clenching his teeth. He pushes back in, throbbing as he hears Takeda's mewls and cries of pleasure.

Things only pick up from there, with Ukai snapping his hips forward and slamming into his lover without any sort of restraint. Takeda's a mess, crying and moaning and clawing at the sheets with literal claws. His tail is lashing wildly above him, ears flicking every couple seconds and tail curved in a pleasurable arch above him. He jerks forward with every thrust into him, his head shoved into the mattress as he's ruthlessly pounded into from behind, spit dribbling from his mouth and onto the sheets.

He's came at least twice in the last 10 minutes, and 10 minutes they've been going at it. He doesn't think he can take much more as his legs start shaking and his insides start feeling far too sensitive for Ukai to continue at the pace he is.

"S-Slower, pl-- please-!" Takeda manages to bite out, his voice far too high pitched (and muffled, because of the mouthful of quilt he's taken on) despite the rasp lacing it. Ukai listens - thankfully - and slows down, but doesn't soften how powerful his thrusts are, still pounding into him with almost no remorse. Takeda can hardly stop moaning, his eyes permanently rolled into the back of his head.

Takeda can feel a familiar knot in his stomach, his while body clenching and loosening all at once as he cums again, tightening around Ukai's dick with a high pitched moan. He can feel how Ukai's hips are getting more erratic, less organised. It's almost enough to make him climax again.

"Fuck, Ittetsu," Ukai cums with a groan, his thrusts sloppy and slow. He slips out, rolling off the condom and chucking it in the bin. Takeda sags onto the bed, already crashing and asleep.

Ukai chuckles at his exhausted lover, lifting him up and sliding the blankets over him. He climbs in next to him and watches in silence as he clings to him. If it wouldn't get blood all over the sheets (and Takeda), he'd allow himself a massive nosebleed at the cuteness of it all. His already-messy black hair is even more unruly now it'd had a hand run through it so many times, his tiny little hands clenched into fists against his chest and his legs hiked up so he looked like a sprouting bean. His tail is circled around himself, ears relaxed and floppy on top of his mop of hair. Ukai wishes he could take a picture.

He kisses Takeda's head and pulls him close, murmuring a quiet 'love you, Specs' and closes his eyes.

"Love you too, coach."


End file.
